


A Beat Of An Unknown Heart

by Radioabsurd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: CASTIEL-CENTRIC ONE SHOT☆COMPLETED☆





	A Beat Of An Unknown Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [23emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/23emotions) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Rubatosis:  
> (n) _The unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat._

Castiel. 

His name meant The Angel Of Thursday. 

But now, he's not an angel of anything. 

He's dirty and hungry which had surprised him, but now he's just tired. 

He's bone-deep tired. 

He feels as if he's a child, a naive thing in the world regardless that he is thousands of years old. 

His clothes are dirty and the fact that they are dirty aggravates him. 

His grace used to be able to clean his vessel with just a single thought. 

He used to not need to eat or sleep, but now he starves most of the time and he falls asleep on accident sometimes. 

The thing that's scares him the most is his heartbeat. It signifies that he is human now. He needs blood to pump his arteries. His heart, the once cold thing because as an angel, he didn't need to breathe,is keeping him alive. 

It pumps in his chest and it scares him. 

((The unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat. - Rubatosis))


End file.
